All Your Base
by SilverThorn-2000
Summary: Sigma gets in on the "All Your Base" Phenomenon


All Your Base  
  
A Mega Man X fanfic by SilverThorn-2000  
  
Author's note:  
  
Standard fare: Mega Man X, Zero, Sigma and all associated material is copyrighted to Capcom, and is used without permission. Plot, Dialouge, and locations are generally copyrighted to me and may be quoted, used and abused freely. Dead Serious is copyrighted and trademarked to me, and can be used with permision. Just post in the FanFiction.net forum. I'll approve it months after your story's been written.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sigma sat in his chamber, brooding. Most people could brood, but Sigma had elevated it to an art form. The perfect set of the scowl, the exact set of his eyes. Every aspect of it was perfect......until his idea hit.  
  
"Agile! Vile! I've done it!" he darted out of his chambers, caper and crow until the halls of the latest maverick base rang with his joyous cries.  
  
"Ummmmm.....sir?" Agile asked cautously. Vile was trying to keep his helmet from ringing.  
  
"A language all our own!" Sigma yelled happily. Agile briefly wondered what his commander had been smoking, until Sigma's next statement made him realising that Sigma was Dead Serious.  
  
"A language spoken only by mavericks! To further declare our independance from the humans!" Sigma was jumping up and down like a three-year old kid about to get some candy. "I've already developed it! It is called....Maverish!"  
  
"Now then, to business! We must make a transmission to the Maverick Hunter HQ!"  
  
Agile and Vile exchanged glances. Sigma had gotten his fair share of insane ideas before, but this.....This took the cake.  
  
Vile shrugged, and the two followed Sigma to the com room.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Um....X? You may want to see this. We're getting a real-time communique from Sigma." Zero stood over Alia's shoulder.  
  
"You've traced it?" X asked Zero. Alia answered before Zero. "Yup. But he doesn't care. What's weird is it's subtitled."  
  
"Huh?" X asked aloud. Zero shrugged, as if to say, "I dunno."  
  
"Put it through, Alia." X ordered. Alia bent over the controls, working furiously.  
  
Sigma's iron-jawed mug appeared in the holo-field in front of the hunters.  
  
"How are you gentlemen? All your base belong to us. You are on you way to destruction." Sigma spoke no known language, but the subtitles read quite clearly. Reading this, X and Zero snorted in an attempt to keep from falling intto a fit of giggles. Alia looked at them as though they'd lost it.  
  
"You have no chance make your time! HA HA HA!" Sigma kept talking, and the subtitles kept scrolling. X and Zero fell to fits of laughter. Alia turned, read the subtitles on a small monitor, and burst out laughing, tipping her chair backwards in the process.  
  
***********************************  
  
"What's going on? Why are they laughing?" Sigma demanded in plain english.  
  
"I think you need Maverish lessons, sir." Agile spoke calmly, though he was trying very hard not to shake.  
  
"What did I just say, Agile?" Sigma glanced over in the purple maverick's direction. Vile headed for the door, stopping only long enough to say to Agile "Lot's of luck, pal."  
  
Agile gulped and relayed back what Sigma had just said, according to the translator. Sigma beckoned him over. Agile moved to less than a foot from his commander.  
  
"Why you little-!" Sigma whirled and began to strangle Agile, forgetting that he was still brodcasting live to the Maverick Hunter HQ.  
  
***********************************  
  
Zero, X and Alia were picking themselves up off the floor. They had just witnessed the entire going ons between Sigma and Agile. Alia was red-faced and teary, moving her hand to the cutoff controls.  
  
"No, no. Leave it on. And find someone to get us some popcorn." X said. "Yessir." Alia said, in the middle of another fit of giggles.  
  
"Well, X, I have to say it. This is better than 'The Simpsons'." Zero grinned.  
  
*******  
Fin. 


End file.
